


Used

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this many years ago and just came across it.  All mistakes are mine. One Backstreet Boy gets to know what it is like to be controlled instead of being in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Title: Used  
Pairing: Kevin/?  
Summary: Kevin tries to get away from his user.  
Rating: R (mild language, m/m sex, rape, and abuse)

He couldn't believe it, he felt used, dirty, ugly even. He, Kevin  
Scott Richardson, couldn't believe he had been reduced to this. He  
sat in the very plain room contemplating on how he could get out of  
this mess he was in.

He was shook out of his thoughts by a loud knocking on the door to  
his room.  
"Open up baby, I am horny and need relief." Came the high pitched  
voice from outside. Kevin stayed put he wasn't gonna be that man's  
fuck toy anymore, especially not to that man that was standing  
outside that door. He was gonna stay strong and tell him no. He  
wasn't gonna stick his ass up in the air and let him fuck him till  
Kevin bled.  
"C'mon open up the door or I will get the key. Either way you are  
mine Richardson." the man said through the door. Kevin stiffened  
even more; he forgot that the man had a key to the door. Soon Kevin  
heard the shuffle of feet along the carpet out in the hallway. He  
gave a small sigh of relief. He won this battle but still had the  
war to win.

He thought back to what brought him here to this moment. It was a  
typical day at the studio, Kevin was stressing over the way his  
voice sounded with the others. He asked him to try to bring it down  
an octave. It was easier to record one voice instead of all of them  
try to rerecord the whole song over again. He thought he wasn't  
ordering him around, he really believed he asked him nicely to  
rerecord that part. 

That wasn't how the man saw it. He saw it as Kevin acting all high  
and mighty about being perfect and that the man wasn't. So the man  
got all in his face about it and since it was just the two of them  
he decided to take control away from Kevin. He walked steadily  
towards the older and taller man with a devilish grin spread across  
his features. His dark eyes smoldered with the lust he felt from  
gaining control and knowing how he is gonna knock the older man down  
a few notches.  
"Kevin, I think you need to be taught a lesson." He smirked  
"What’cha talkin about D?" Kevin asked not liking the look he was  
receiving.  
"I am talking about taking some control from you. So bend over baby  
and take it like a man instead of a whiny bitch that you are." the  
man now known as D said in a lower octave than most thought he  
could. It almost rivaled AJ's with the raspy sex voice that man  
displayed.

Kevin heard the unmistakable sound of the lock turning in the stone  
silence of the room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw one  
of his former best friends and band mate stocking towards him with  
the most determined look plastered on his Latin features. Kevin  
scrambled off the bed in hopes of making as much distance between  
him and his assailant.

"C'mon baby, you know you love it when I ram my hard cock up your  
tight ass." He drawled  
Kevin shook his head no and tried to make a break for it. He thought  
that since he was older and somewhat stronger that he could get away  
but he was caught by the smaller quicker man and thrown on the bed.  
Howie draped himself on Kevin's back and started to grind against  
Kevin's covered ass.

Before Kevin knew it he was laying on his stomach with his cock  
trapped between him and the bed laying for the entire world to see. He  
didn't know if Howie had taken off his clothes but that was till he  
felt the unmistakable feel of his cock trying to push its way into  
Kevin's extremely tight ass. 

Since Howie couldn’t quite get in like he wanted and Kevin was  
squirming a little too much Howie took the handcuffs that were  
attached to the headboard and snapped them on each of Kevin's wrists  
and then did the same with the ankle cuffs that were attached to the  
footboard. Now Howie could take him anyway he wanted.

Instead of trying to take it slow and easy like he had planned Howie  
rammed his cock into Kevin's ass. He relished in the screams that  
came from the older man's mouth. He continued to ram his cock in and  
out of Kevin as the man screamed more and more. The louder and  
longer Kevin screamed only spurred Howie to ram him harder and  
faster with each thrust.

Howie soon felt the tingling sensation of his orgasm approaching.  
With a few final thrusts he let the sensation wash over him.  
Kevin felt Howie slow down and prayed that Howie would let him get a  
shower to clean up afterwards. 

Kevin stood in the shower and tried to scrub away the feeling of  
being used, abused and raped. Rape was the only thing that it could  
be called. Howie had raped Kevin.


End file.
